Harry's Help
by Starapollo1
Summary: Kelly Millins, was a bright girl in her last year at Hogwarts. Through that year and beyond she helped the boy that though she reckless, and irrisponsible... she knew to be the chosen one.
1. Kelly Millins

Kelly opened her eyes but was blinded by her own black hair. She brushed it out of her eyes and turned to face her alarm clock. 8:15. _One more hour_ she thought. _One more hour and I'll be on my way to Hogwarts._

"Kelly!"

Kelly got out of bed. "What is it Mum?"

The door swung open and Kelly's mum, a middle aged woman walked in. She was wearing a bright red blouse and a dark rich red skirt.

Kelly rolled her eyes at her mothers mismatching muggle attire.

"We have to go soon," said her Muther.

"Alright, when are we leaving?"

Her mum glanced at Kelly's clock. "Probably in twenty minutes. Hurry on up." She left the room and closed the door.

Kelly quickly got dressed in blue jeans and a dark purple shirt with a black eagle on it. She threw some of her books into her trunk and then headed down stairs rolling it behind her.

"Mum, I'm ready."

"Dear it hasn't even been five minutes yet!"

Kelly shrugged, "I know, I showered last night though so I'm ready to go."

"Oh well… I'm not… sorry, I'll be ready soon though!"

Kelly plunked down in a kitchen chair and looked around the room. The kitchen was almost completely red with a large wedding photo on the one empty space on the wall. The man and woman in the photo were laughing and the woman (Kelly's mum) kept leaning in against her husband looking up into his golden eyes. Kelly smiled at the magical photo and the man in it looked back at her and changed his excited smile to a warm comforting one.

"Okay I'm ready!"

Kelly stood up and started to pull her trunk behind her.

"Alright, let's get in the car!"

"Mum, can I drive?" asked Kelly.

Her mum shrugged, "Sure."

Kelly got in the car and pushed the key in. The engine roared to life and Kelly began to drive.

About three minutes later Kelly's mum had to get out her wand and started magically moving cars out of the way.

"You know honey you aren't exactly a brilliant driver you should have just let me drive," said her mom frustrated.

Kelly refrained from saying anything. She herself wasn't a good driver and she didn't even like doing it. But her muther was so much worse it was much easier to just put up with it.

"We're here!"

Kelly hit a pot hole and the car started to spin. She pushed the brake hard and were it not for her mum's quick wand work they would have crashed into the car in front of her.

"Damn pothole," muttered Kelly.

"Hey! Language!"

"Sorry mum."

"Right, so let's get your stuff!"

Kelly and her mum gathered the trunk and headed to the train station. When arriving in the central part of the station Kelly's mum received a lot of odd looks for her clothing but she paid no attention to them.

"Hey Kelly! Hey Mrs. Millins!"

Kelly and her mum turned to see a rather plump girl with long brown hair, rushing toward them.

"Hey Tiffany!" exclaimed Kelly.

"Can you believe it? It's our last year!!"

"You two girls better not get into any trouble!" piped Kelly's mum.

"Like we would ever get into trouble?" asked Tiffany.

Kelly and her mum laughed.

"Alright let's get through the barrier, quickly now!"

Kelly went first followed by Tiffany and lastly, Kelly's mum.

"Well you still have about fifteen minutes but I'd still get on the train if I were you," said Kelly's mum.

"Right," Kelly leaned forward and hugged her. "Love you mum."

"Love you too dear. And have a great year! You too Tiffany!"

Tiffany smiled, "Thanks Mrs. Millins."

Tiffany and Kelly hurried onto the train and found a compartment that was completely empty.

"So how was your summer Kelly?" asked Tiffany anxiously.

"It was alright, you?"

"Awesome! I took some summer classes in France at Beauxbatons Academy!"

"Oh really? And vat did you zink of them?" asked a cool calm voice from the door.

Kelly and Tiffany turned to face this new person. It was a girl with blonde hair swept into a high bun. She had bright blue eyes and was waiting impatiently for an answer to her question. "I said, vat did you zink of them?"

"Uh…" muttered Tiffany. "Well they were _really_ good. We learned a lot of hardcore spell. And at the end of the class we took a test to see if we would get credit for them and I passed with an Exceeds Expectations!"

"Was there one teacher or several?" asked Kelly.

"Well there were two teachers and ten students including me. They were really good though! … of course the guy in charge of charms wasn't as good as Flitwick."

"Ha!"

Kelly and Tiffany turned to the girl again.

"I zink I know who you are referring to. Professor Calligo?"

Tiffany nodded.

"Zis, Flitwick you speak of cannot be better zen Calligo."

"So you attend Beauxbatons?" asked Kelly trying to change the subject.

"Did," said the girl sadly. "With _you-know-who_ out and about my parents zought it would be vetter vor me to come 'ere."

Tiffany held out her hand, "Well then welcome to Hogwarts!"

The girl looked at it with suspicion and then took it.

"My 'ame is Jacqueline."

"So what house are you in?"

"What?" asked Jacqueline.

"What house are you in? Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, or Slytherin?"

Jacqueline looked confused, "I was not told what house I was to be in…"

"Ha! You'll probably end up in Hufflepuff then!" laughed Tiffany.

"Oh come now, Hufflepuff isn't too bad!" Kelly tried to sound serious but in truth her heart didn't mean it. It was a common fact that Ravenclaw students didn't exactly get along with Hufflepuff's… at least for the most part.

"What are these houses?" asked Jacqueline finally taking a seat.

"Well-"

A boy came into the room looking grumpy and upset. In his hand were four letters.

"Are Kelly Millins, Tiffany Arbory, and Jacquiline Fian here?" asked the boy in a frustrated tone.

Kelly nodded, "Yeah we're all here."

The boy handed one letter to each Kelly and Tiffany. "Professor Slughorn has invited you to a little party… or rather round two…"

Kelly was about to ask what the boy meant when he said 'round two' when he started to speak again.

"You Jacquiline." He thrust the remaining tow letter at her. "You need to meet with Professor McGonagall… and then you're to head to Slughorn's party."

"Is that all?" asked Tiffany curiously.

"Yes!" snapped the boy. He then left in a huff.

"Who is zis Ma-gone-e-gale?"

"Head of Gryffindor house and second at command at Hogwarts, next only to Dumbledore," replied Kelly.

"Ah," muttered Jacqueline I will see you at zis Slughorn get together then, no?"

"Yeah you'll see us there," muttered Tiffany in a bored tone.

Jacqueline hurried out the door and Tiffany let out a loud groan.

"What is it?" asked Kelly.

"Slughorn likes to 'collect' students. Get them in like a club you know?"

"You know my parents have mentioned him I think."

"I wonder who else he's invited…" wondered Tiffany.

"Well Harry no doubt…" said Kelly a bit of anger in her voice.

"Oh give it a rest!" exclaimed Tiffany, "Just because you think he's crazy-"

"I do not think he's crazy," interrupted Kelly, "And you of all people know that I believed Harry from the start! I just… fell he's a bit irresponsible."

"Do you think that _The Prophet_ is telling the truth?" Tiffany lowered her voice, "You know about him being the chosen one?"

Kelly rolled her eyes, "Of course not! It's rubbish! Now… we don't want to be late to Slughorn's little party so let's go!"

Kelly and Tiffany made their way through the crowded corridors and then arrived at cabin C where a sign was hanging. "Professor Slughorn's Cabin; have fun and then we're done!"

"What the hell…" muttered Kelly.

The opened the door and walked in. The cabin was somewhat small and they noticed they were not the only invites.

"Ah! You must be Tiffany and Kelly!" boomed Professor Slughorn.

Kelly looked him over. He was an enormous man, at least side to side. He had a long walrus like mustache and in addition to the fact that he wasn't very tall, he had a shiny bald head.

"Take you seats!" he said encouragingly. "Well, well… everyone's here except," he glanced at the paper in his hands. "Except Jacqueline. Anyone know where she is?"

"She's in a meeting with McGonagall sir," said Tiffany brightly.

"Ah! Well then we'll just have to get started without her! Well let's all go around the circle and get to know each other! Just say your name, house, occupation, year and age!" Professor Slughorn beamed at the kids but most of them, Kelly included seemed a little amused by his… open friendliness.

"Well then I'll start!" he said, "My name is Horace Slughorn. I attended Slytherin house when I was a kid. And I'm going to be teaching at Hogwarts this year and maybe a few more!"

A little boy who couldn't have been in his fourth year raised his eyebrows."But sir what's your age-"

Professor Slughorn shot him a nasty look and the boy looked down. "Now… you next." he gestured to Tiffany.

"My name is Tiffany Arbory. I am in Ravenclaw, I don't have a job yet but I'm studying to become a curse breaker for Gringotts. I'm in my seventh year and I'm 17." She sat down and Professor Slughorn clapped animatedly.

"Well good for you dear!" he exclaimed, "good for you!"

Kelly hesitated as everyone turned to her. She was sitting next to Tiffany so it was her turn. But she was hoping she would be missed.

"Umm…," she muttered. "Well my name is Kelly Millins. I'm in Ravenclaw. I'm studying to be an Auror. I'm in my seventh year and I'm seventeen." She looked down at the floor and found it to be unusually interesting.

"Ah! An auror! Following in your father's footsteps are you, wasn't he an Auror?"

Kelly's stomach tightened. "He… he was one."

The compartment became silent at the mention of the word "was".

"Did he quit?" asked the same boy as before.

"Don't be thick!" snapped another kid.

Silence came back over them.

"Umm… is zis ze right compartment?" asked a voice form the door way.

The whole compartment turned to see Jacqueline.

"Aho!" cried Slughorn. "You must be Jacqueline!"

She nodded.

"Right take a seat there."

"Well!" said Slughorn forgetting all about the introductions they were in the middle of. "Now that Miss Fian is here I'll explain why you _all_ are here. I take great pride in getting to know the best and brightest students better than I can just by meeting you in class. Which of course is why you have all been invited!"

"Why do our invitations say round two?" asked the small boy.

Kelly glared at the boy, he was becoming quite the pain.

"Well Mr. Wellington, it's because there were too many of you to fit in one compartment so I split you into two groups. The first round one. The second, you, round two. The first group I had was mostly Gryffindor's and Slytherin's."

"And likewise we're mostly Ravenclaw's and Hufflepuff's?" asked Kelly.

"Indeed," said Slughorn. "Though some of you are none." He added the last bit looking straight at Jacqueline.

Time went on and Kelly felt herself struggling to pay attention. Slughorn knew loads of famous people. Gweong Jones being only one who Slughorn had added, "You may get to meet!"

"Oh good gravy! You should have changed awhile go! Hurry back and change and I look forward to meeting with you later!"

Kelly, Jacqueline, and Tiffany made their way back to their compartment and changed. Tiffany especially found it funny that Jacqueline was wearing first year robes, Jacqueline however found it disgraceful.

"Zis is an outrage! Zey treat me like some child!"

When the trained stopped the three girls had to push their way through the crowds to find a carriage.

"Hurry get in!" exclaimed Tiffany.

"Hold on…" Kelly pulled out a bag of lunch meat and gave it to the two thestrals pulling the carriage. "I know you like raw meat but this is all I have okay guys?"

The thestrals nudged her with their noses in appreciation.

"Hury _up_!"

"I'm coming!" and with that Kelly slid herself into the carriage. Not knowing what would be next in this, her last year of Hogwarts.


	2. Hogwarts

"Where's Jacqueline?" asked Kelly gazing at the ornate carvings on the interior of the dark black carriage.

Tiffany turned, her brown hair whipping around. "She must be with the first years… I thought she was behind me though…" she looked out behind Kelly as if to see her but then shrugged at the darkness.

The carriage started to move and Kelly looked out toward the cool black lake where there were several small wooden boats now crossing each giving out soothing ripples and each filled with short little children. Except one… who contained a girl not small like the children… or large like Hagrid. No facial feature could be made out from the distance they were at but it appeared her hair was done up and Kelly guessed it to be Jacqueline. As her thoughts drifted she thought of Jacqueline and more specifically… Jacqueline and Slughorn's party.

Slughorn had insisted they wait before explaining… had us say our names to kill time… was that just because he wanted everyone there? Or was there more behind that… _of course there's nothing behind it_ she thought. _He just wanted everyone there_. But despite the thoughts she was still confused. Why _did_ they wait for Jacqueline.

"Coming?"

Kelly looked down to see Tiffany waiting for her already out of the carriage and standing in the soggy wet grass.

"Oh yeah." Kelly stepped out and instantly her feet felt wet.

"It must have rained the other day," commented Tiffany.

"Yeah."

They and many other students with them trudged into Hogwarts. As they went through the front doors Filch checked everyone up and down for anything dangerous with a strange stick that Kelly thought must be a dark detector. He poked the ones who attempted to resist very hard and informed them all happily he would be looking through all of their trunks that evening.

Tiffany muttered to Kelly, "No doubt he'll be looking for Weasley Wizarding Wheezes!"

Kelly joined her in the silent giggle and they soon made their way to the great hall. It was as it was every year. Large and with five tables; four vertical with the room for the different houses and then one horizontal where the teachers were sitting.

Kelly and Tiffany found some spots at the Ravenclaw table and soon a small crowd formed around them. Marietta who was in her year was wearing what appeared to be a very thick layer of makeup and though she denied it Kelly could have sworn she saw the word 'SNEAK' was written across her face. Cho was with Marietta as always. And a few other girls Kelly didn't usually bother herself with.

"Oh no," muttered Tiffany. "It's _her_."

Several of the Ravenclaws turned and groaned. Approaching their table and more specifically where they were sitting was a girl with long dirty blonde hair and a far off look on her face.

"Hello," she said in her traditional sing song voice.

There were murmurs of hello's but only Kelly looked up and said clearly. "Hey Luna! Have a good summer?"

Luna nodded, "It was quite enjoyable."

"What did you do?" asked Kelly.

"Hunt for Nargly Wookerfauters?" laughed Tiffany.

"No for Snorkaks," said Luna defiantly.

Tiffany and the other Ravenclaws roared with laughter but were silenced as Kelly shot them a sour look.

"It was nice seeing you Luna," smiled Kelly.

"It was nice to see _you_ Kelly." Luna tucked her wand behind her ear and promptly skipped away to another part of the table that Kelly couldn't help but notice was rather empty.

"Why are you guys so mean to her!" snapped Kelly knocking over a golden gauntlet.

"She's off her rocker!" retorted Tiffany. "Do you believe all this rubbish about snorkaks and nargles?"

Kelly hesitated, "Well… no… but it doesn't mean we can't be nice to her!"

"Her father is in charge of the_ Quibbler!_" spat Marietta speaking as if that settled the matter.

"So!?" demanded Kelly her temper rising.

"Please," said Marietta her curls forming to her face to give her an _almost_ Umbridge-y look. "The _Quibbler_ is full of lies!"

"Not always," said Kelly now fuming. "It tells the truth when it's important!"

Marietta laughed, "The Quibbler's chance of telling a true story is about the same chance Snape's got of becoming Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher."

Kelly went to say something but Tiffany grabbed her shoulder lightly. "It's okay Kelly, I'll be nicer to her."

"Thanks," mumbled Kelly and Marietta turned away pompously.

The doors to the great hall opened and Professor McGonagall came through leading a group of small children… and Jacqueline. There was a lot of muttering as to why amongst the first years there was a pretty French girl who many had guessed was _not_ eleven years old.

"Alright," said the raspy voice of the sorting hat. It cleared its throat and then sung.

_Here we are another year_

_Your faces staring_

_Ever clear_

_The time has come for us all_

_Those who're short_

_And those who're tall_

_Come together and stay strong_

_To ensure that we survive_

_But enough's enough_

_So let me show_

_About the houses_

_Where you'll grow_

_From Gryffindor_

_To Hufflepuff_

_Or Ravenclaw_

_And Slytherin_

_All four founders of this school_

_He used me as their sort of tool_

_To find out where you do belong_

_I'll sing you now my little song._

_Those with guts and daring_

_In Gryffindor you'll start_

_But cunningness and sneakiness_

_Set Slytherin's apart_

_Hard workers yes_

_With loyalties_

_In Hufflepuff you'll be_

_But those with brains _

_will prove themselves_

_In Ravenclaw, you'll see_

_So step on up_

_And let me see_

_The places that you've been_

_But I digress so let me stop_

_And the sorting then begin_

Kelly and Tiffany clapped along with the rest. The sorting began with a "Abrams, Kyle" who happily went to the Hufflepuff table. When the little brown haired "Zion, George" went to Slytherin, the tables continued to murmur about the remaining tall blonde. Professor McGonagall put the scroll of names back in her robe and then announced a in her regular voice as opposed to her booming commanding one.

"Fian, Jacqueline."

The whole school turned to see the beautiful French girl walk up to the sorting hat and have Professor McGonagall lightly put the hat on her head. The hat looked as if it was in serious thought and everyone in the hall held their breath. To their knowledge no one had ever been sorted except in their first year. After several minutes the sorting hat opened its mouth.

"RAVENCLAW!"

Kelly and Tiffany turned to each other and clapped extra hard.

"Let's offer seat," suggested Kelly

Tiffany shrugged, "Sure."

They gestured for Jacqueline to sit by them and she did.

Dumbledore stood up and spoke in a booming voice. "Let me just say these few words. Gobblegook, whippersnap, and kirkly." He sat back down as the golden plates filled themselves with food. Many of the students laughed and the others dug straight into the food.

"So Jacqueline," said Tiffany. "What are you going for, job wise I mean?"

Jacqueline shrugged, "I don't know. At Beauxbatons we decide zis in our seventh year."

"That's interesting," said Cho handing a trey of bread to Kelly. "I remember talking to some of the Beauxbatons' kids when we had the Triwizard cup. And they said…"

Kelly took the bread and stopped listening to Cho. To be quite honest Kelly had never liked Cho. She was a bit pompous and despite all the talk about her being such a great seeker she had failed time and time again to catch the snitch. Last year's final against Gryffindor where she had lost it right under her nose had only made Kelly like her less.

"Kelly?"

Kelly turned to Tiffany.

"Did you hear me?"

"Oh sorry… what did you say?"

"I was asking what you thought of Slughorn."

"Oh well I think he'll be an alright teacher. Assuming he doesn't faun over us as much in class as he did on the train."

Some of the other Ravenclaw girls giggled.

"Look!" exclaimed Cho.

Kelly looked over to see Harry Potter enter the hall. Several people had turned and noticed the blood on his face.

"Why is he covered in blood?" asked Cho.

No one answered. Why _was_ he covered in blood? Harry sat down with his two friends Hermione and Ron and Kelly turned away.

Tiffany though continued to look.

"What is it Tiffany?" asked Kelly.

"It's just… well I wish Hermione was in Ravenclaw."

Kelly laughed. The Ravenclaw kids had had discussions about this before. Hermione, who was a year below them had shown considerable intelligence since her first year. Many of the Ravenclaw's felt they had been cheated out of an excellent student who belonged in Ravenclaw. But what was done was done and Hermione would stay in Gryffindor not even aware of her Ravenclaw supporters.

Dumbledore stood up and Kelly noticed one of his hands was completely black. He smiled and Shook back the sleeve to cover it up.

"Nothing to worry about," he said airily. "Now… to our new students, welcome, to our old, welcome back. Another year of full education awaits you."

He paused briefly.

"Mr. Filch, our caretaker, has asked me to say that there is a blanket ban on any joke items bought at the shop called Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes. Those wishing to play for their house Quiditch reams should give their names to their Heads of House as usual. We are also looking for new Quiditch Commentators, who should do likewise. We are pleased to welcome a new staff member this year. Proffesor Slughorn. Who has agreed to resume his old post as Potions master. While Professor Snape will teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts."

Kelly glanced at Marietta to see that she was dumbfounded.

"No!"

Kelly turned to see where the voice had came from and was unsurprised to see that it had come from Harry Potter. Who was being held back by Hermione and Ron and looked as if he was about to lose it.

"Come on Kelly let's head back to the common room."

Kelly turned to See Tiffany and Jacqueline already standing up and she hurried after them.

The next day Kelly awoke early and hurried with Jacqueline, and Tiffany down to advance Charms. The stairways were changing constantly and they often found themselves going up as opposed to go going down.

"This is why we always leave early," explained Kelly to Jacqueline.

"Why doesn't some just fix zem?" she asked.

Kelly and Tiffany looked at each other and smiled. "Well why would you it can be dead useful when trying to get way form Mrs. Noris or Peeves!"

"Who is zis Peeves?"

Kelly and Tiffany exchanged another look.

"You'll met him soon I'm sure," muttered Tiffany.

"Alright!" Professor Flitwick squeaked as Jacqueline, Kelly and Tiffany hurried in and took their seats. "Today is simply review-"

There were several moans. Kelly, pushing her books back in her bag wasn't too fussed. She sat up at the desk she was at and smiled. Knowing Flitwick he would make it fun.

"This _is_ important! Now let's review the basics. I want you to say the spells verbally just to make sure you remember! Again this is important. So... as you have noticed you all are at your own desks," he stopped and smiled. "Have your wands ready and use _only_ charms… go!"

Three frogs zoomed at each of the students.

Kelly brought out her wand and lazily made a swish and flick motion, "_Wingardium leviosa!_" she repeated this three times, at an incredible speed sending each frog zooming away. All too soon though frogs that others sent flying were coming at her and she repeated the spell until all the frogs were on the sides of room. Balls of fire were thrown at them next. "_Augmenti_!" water shot out from her wand and she put out fireball after fireball. It was a fairly easy lesson. After silencing mandrakes, summoning books, and pushing back swords that were enchanted to kill them they left the class with a long and tedious assignment; a thirty inch report on basic charms and how they are useful.

"What did you think of Flitwick Jacqueline?" asked Kelly as they hurried through the corridors to get to Advanced Transfiguration.

"Well he was alright." She muttered brushing some of her blonde hair away. "Not a lot of excitement though."

Kelly nodded, "We were just reviewing though. I couldn't help but notice _you_ messed up your _flipendo_ charm."

Jacqueline stopped and brushed some more of her blonde hair out of her face, "It was only one mistake. Besides, I'm better with nonverbal spells really."

Tiffany rolled her eyes and Kelly laughed.

"Ladies," said Proffessor McGonagall, "I would suggest you hurry into the classroom. You'll be late if you wait another minute."

"Sorry Professor!" exclaimed Kelly hurrying into the room with Jacqueline and Tiffany close behind her.

AUTHORS NOTE

… plot is introduced soon, I promise… really I do… any who review if you read it. I like _constructive_ criticism. And compliments are very much appreciated.


End file.
